Patty Cornell
Patty Cornell is the Heroine of the Fanfiction Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. She's a fan of the Disney Princesses, Princess of Cornell, and the descendant of Kilala Reno from Kilala Princess. She has two surviving family members that play majors part in Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. One being her brother Raymond Cornell. The other being her cousin Taisuke Umbra, the hero of Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. Personality Patty is depicted as beautiful, ambitious, and courageous. She has loved the stories of Kilala and the Disney Princesses ever since she was a child. She dislikes doing what she's been told and would always do what she believes is right. However, she has problems dealing with the truth. Repeatedly in the story, Patty denies the truth until she reaches Belle's world. Her knowledge of the Disney princesses prove helpful in her journey to bring her brother back home to Cornell. However, some dark hidden tones of her character may prove her to be a troublemaker than a helper. An dreamer, she yearns to travel the world, something her brother has access to while she doesn't. Patty's mother, Gracie, abandoned Patty her when she was three and hid in Last Resort with only her brother. When Sylvia and her mother die, her brother returns to Cornell confirmed to be the crowned prince of the land. She dreams of falling in love and marrying a prince, just like Kilala and the Disney princesses. The problem is that she still wants to see the worlds beyond Cornell. Another problem she is dealing with is heartbreak. When her brother falls by the hands of Heartless at Last Resort, a forbidden part of Pangaea, Patty travels to Castle Mordan to find a Keyblade Master to help her dive into the depths of Kingdom Hearts to save her brother. As she and her cousin Taisuke Umbra battle to reach their desires in their hearts through the time curse of Castle Mordan, they are forced to cleave parts of history to obtain something at the cost of history being shredded to piece. In combat, Patty can fight for herself. When she starts her adventure through Castle Mordan, she is equipped with Yen Cid's magic paint brush and her spells learned from her time at Castle Cornell. As she progresses, the brush will turn into a keyblade or a scythe depending on which mode she uses. Currently revealed within her adventure is her trouble with regret. Eight months before her adventures started, her love interest, Hunter, left Castle Cornell. His reason for leaving was because Patty wouldn't stop trying to leave her home to see the outside world. Fed up as being both foodtaster and baby sitter, Hunter called it quits with watching over Patty as well as his friendship with Raymond. Asking for them to never come find him. As much as she wanted adventure and find a happily ever after, she still thinks about Hunter and wishes to be with him even though he is not of royal background. To this day, she doesn't know where Hunter is, but she still hopes that he still loves her despite the troubles she gave him and that he'll come back to her. Throughout the story, Patty will slowly descend into darkness as she embraces her "True self." By diving into her true memories, madness will slowly take control of Patty as well as the Crown of Benihime. Revelations of Patty Revealed in Belle's world, Patty goes into a coma and is forced to unlock her locked memories to get out. While Patty goes through these memories, the reader discovers that the memories that she spoke of about Sylvia are fake. The person who taught her magic spells and encouraged her to read Yen Sid's history tome was her brother Raymond, not Sylvia. It is also revealed that Hunter was unable to leave Castle Cornell the night he called it quits with his job. Locked far in Patty's memories are the lost memories of her actions. The night that Hunter called it quits with Patty, Patty was seized by the darkness in an act of jealousy and killed Hunter on the same night. As noted by Patty, the night that Hunter died was the night of her brother's birthday. Patty's relationship with those she meets affect how she thinks of her situation in the whole story. In the Castle Oblivion saga, Patty has been forced to get away from her brother, as he has been seized by the Darkness and tries to eat her in the process. When she meets with Hockey again, she discovers that after Trace had killed Tai, Tai's heart was warped to a different time in the history they had been sent to. However, upon being separated from Hockey again, she ends up running to Trace again and learns that his memories have been taken from him. In the recent Chapter, she looks into Trace's last remaining memories to find out what happened to him. From seeing the memories from Riku's Darkseed, she discovers that the person she watched in the memory was not who she thought he was. Patty works alongside of Trace to banish the violet flame at the bottom of the Castle. Upon arriving to the Basement, Patty and Trace witness the aftermath of a battle. Entering the other rooms, they discover different dead versions of Patty in the room with notes of how they died and where they died. The room before reaching the violet flame reveals a project that Shinon Umbra was trying to create using the body of a dead nameless 15 year girl. From Raymond's scattered notes, we learn that the dead nameless girl's body will later play a significant role in the Kingdom Hearts series. Reaching the violet flame, Patty is seized by the flames influence and is warped to the Station of Awakening. She learns that in order to destroy the Darkseed a (Alpha), she has to sacrifice one of the Princesses she forged a pact with. The Queen must be sent into a new vessel and then slain with the vessel. What Patty is not aware of is that the flame, revealed to be Lupus who died in the Castle, has restored Trace's memories. During the conflict, Mr. Walker heads to the basement with Kilala's heart to forge a pact with Patty's tears and save her from Hera, the Queen of Darkness. Knowing that sacrificing Princess not exposed to darkness will revive Hera, Kilala volunteers to sacrifice herself to save Patty; as she had been exposed to the darkness. Hera tries to kill Patty when she sees what the Grandmother and Granddaughter are doing, but Kilala takes the blow, allowing Patty and Beatrice to finish off Hera. Hera, still weaken, takes over Kilala's body and tries to slay all the Princesses as well as Patty. Patty, with Beatrice, fights off Hera possessing Kilala while seeing quick flashes of Beatrice's memories. After Patty knocks Hera out of Kilala's body, Hera using her last breath curses Patty before Patty drives Kilala's Keyblade, Shoujo no Inori, into Hera's heart; thus destroying the Darkseed a and freeing the other Darkseeds and hearts trapped by Hera's powers. Her peace comes abrupt when Ventus forces her to wake up and run. As Patty wakes up, she realizes why Ventus warned her: Trace is back to his old self. She outruns him, which results in him getting strike down by Golbez. When Trace tries once more to have Hockey executed by the Organization, the Organization succeeds in getting the password for Raymond's hidden Humanoid, Lad, to gain access to Raymond's recording files. Upon being exposed by the files, Trace panics and releases an army of shadows from his heart. Patty uses the grace she learned on her adventure to give him comfort and her him to forgive himself for what happened in Ice Cap. The shadows panic and hop into Raymond, using him to attack Patty. Trace, seeing the error of his ways, sacrifices himself to save Patty from being struck by Raymond. He dies from the hit, leaving Patty, Hockey, Tai, and Angel to stop a berserk Raymond. It's only by Patty using Luminating Storm that Raymond is set free at last and rescued from the shadows. Saving her brother, the five dash off to get their items back from the library. Before they can leave, the Organization tries once more to stop them. However, Patty cuts the chandelier she and her friends are hanging from and disappears within the dust of the destruction left behind. Arriving in Destiny Island and greeted by Kairi, the five prepare for the final battle to see if they can find their true reason. Appearance Patty has two different appearances in how she is depicted in the Japanese version of the Fanfiction and the American. In the Japanese version, known as the original, Patty is a young girl said to be 15 years old turning 16 when the story begins. In the American version, she is 17 turning 18. The Japanese version describes Patty to having long hair and rather glamorous, a term for busty. The American version describes her to be slender and have long hair. In both versions, Patty clings to her necklace from her late Grandmother Sylvia, is introduced into the story wearing a red princess dress, and has the left eye covered by her bangs. In her hair is the Tears of Chronis, a mark of life and her inheritance from Kilala Reno, her Grandmother. The crown of Benihime is worn on her forward, similar to a tiara worn by Zelda from the Legend of Zelda. When Patty takes damage, she loses petals from her rose and a cloud of black smoke rises out of her left breast. In the recent Chapters, Patty heads to Radiant Garden's past, around the time after Lea and Isa had tried to break into the Castle. The time she arrives in the world is during a summer Matsuri, where certain vendors from afar have visited the world in celebration of the summer time. There her appearance takes a quick change. To break away from Sylvia and her false memories for good, she has Lumaria (Marluxia's original self) cut her hair to where her bangs no longer rest over her left eye. In the same world, she puts on a iconic red flower princess dress made by Lumaria to further help him advertise is vendor. Her actions in Radiant Garden later cause a ripple effect for almost every Organization XIII member, except for Braig, Xemnas, and Roxas. Bloodlines Patty is connected to two very powerful bloodlines: The Cornell clan, from her father's side of the family, and the Ventus clan, from her mother's side. Because of this, she is born a hybrid. Though she carries both powers, she can neither rule over them nor can they rule over her. However, the effects of the bloodline are now taking a toll on not only her heart, but also her memories. Kilala Reno is the Grandmother of the heroine, Patty Cornell, who is on a conquest to bring her brother back by collecting the tears of Chronis and to unlock her "Reason" for being alive. However, unlike'' Kilala Princess'', the Fanfiction tells darker tale of what happened to Paradiso and Kilala's family after Kilala and Rei's death. It is also revealed that Kilala and Patty are somehow related to Ventus, one of the Keyblade Masters that fought in the Great War 50 years before Patty's birth. This is discovered when Kilala's ghost sends Taisuke and his friend Angel back in time to before Cornell annihilates Paradiso as well as Floradiso. The Crown of Benihime The crown of Benihime is a crown that contains 13 slots for 13 jewels. Patty is collecting jewels to revive the King of Time, Chronis. The jewels are called the Tears of Chronis and take on a disguise form of roses that can only bloom when placed in the hands of those chosen by Chronis. This idea could have been influenced by an image of Kilala holding a bunch of roses with the Disney Princesses behind her. Kilala's Tears of Chronis is with Patty throughout the story.The Tears open up visions to Patty on certain information about her family she knows nothing about. Unlike Kilala's Magical Tiara, the Crown of Benihime allows Patty to forge bonds with the Princesses of hearts through the tears she collects and enhance her magic powers. The crown also provides strength and protection for Patty if close to death. Throughout the story, the tears bloom when close to the Princesses that were chosen to take the tears. Kilala's tears of Chronis does not bloom throughout majority of the plot, as Patty's heart is not strong enough to help it bloom. Comparisons and Contrast to Kilala Princess Some similarities between Kilala and Patty can be found throughout the Fanfiction: *In Kilala Princess, Kilala travels with a tiara meant for the seventh princess when all jewels are found. Patty journeys on a quest with a silver tiara similar to Kilala's tiara. However, it has a true form called the crown of Benihime. Rather than looking for a Princess, Patty is collecting jewels to revive the King of Time, Chronis. The jewels are called the Tears of Chronis and take on a disguise form of roses that can only bloom when placed in the hands of those chosen by Chronis. This idea could have been influenced by an image of Kilala holding a bunch of roses with the Disney Princesses behind her. Kilala's Tears of Chronis is with Patty throughout the story. It holds as her life similar to the indie horror game IB. *Both Kilala and Patty meet all the Disney Princesses with the exception of an unofficial princess Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Patty's cousin Taisuke Umbra sees the other Princesses when fighting off Ex-Time Reapers trying to kill him and his father Shinon Umbra. *Both Kilala and Patty have golden hair, a tomboyish attitude, and determined spirits to complete their quests to the end. *Both Kilala and Patty have an animal friend. Kilala has Tippe while Patty has Akito, a red cat with an mysterious background (According to the authors of the Fanfiction, the cat will be available in Chapter 18 of the fanfiction). In the later Chapters, Akito is revealed to be Axel from Organization XIII transformed into a cat. *In certain parts of Taisuke's side of the story, Taisuke and his friend Angel discover that Kilala and Patty may be related to a canon character of the Kingdom Hearts series named Ventus and that a family heirloom from Kilala's parents suggest such a hint, even though no Keyblades are mentioned in Kilala Princess at all. Some contrast between Kilala and Patty is found throughout the Fanfiction Kingdom hearts Lost Reason: *Patty's tiara is on her forehead covered by the long bangs on her head while Kilala's tiara sits on her head. *Patty is armed with magic, her brother's cloak, and a paintbrush that can become either a Keyblade or a Scythe whereas Kilala had only the tiara on her adventure and Rei to help her. *Kilala brings a bright atmosphere whoever she meets where Patty brings a temporary bright atmosphere and then sinks into a disturbing behavior exhibited by suppressed bad memories inflicted upon her by The Queen of Darkness. It is noted in certain chapters that Patty's Castle servants feared Patty only because of the cruelty of her predecessor, her Grandmother Queen Sylvia Regina Cornell. *Kilala speaks only one language fluently whereas Patty speaks two; One of the languages are Latin. Latin is noted in the Fanfiction to be the language of darkness. *None of Kilala's family members died during nor in the end of Kilala Princess. Patty's life is rather unfortunate in Lost Reason. *Kilala's Princess color is White. Patty's is scarlet red. *Patty suffers from self deception. She denies visions shown to her when acquiring the Tears of Chronis for her crown. * Kilala is an only child whereas Patty has an older brother, Raymond, who tried to prepare her to become a Queen. *Patty recalls an love interest whom she hasn't seen in eight months named Hunter. It's later revealed that she killed Hunter out of jealousy, but locked the memory away to deny the fact that she killed him. *Patty has no cleaning skills as revealed in a chapter when she enters into Cinderella's world. Kilala has cleaning skills. *Patty battles three bullies who enter into the worlds she visit and harass the Princesses in handing over the Tears of Chronis. The bullies try once and a while to kill Patty as well as the Princesses and have no means of becoming friends with Patty. Kilala temporarily had issues with Sylphy, who was the enemy but has a change of heart in the end of Kilala Princess. The only person who goes after Patty and doesn't wish to kill her is Trace. However, it is noted that Trace carries a Yandere personality, meaning he constantly stalks her and threatens anyone that tries to get between him and her. In the chapter where Patty is in a coma at Beast's Castle, Trace tries to drag her to her room of her memory and tries to alter her memories by assaulting her, but it is because of Riku interfering with the Dream Eater ability that Patty is able to escape Trace and wake up. *Kilala wins over Rei's heart on her adventures. Patty gives information on how she regrets driving her love interest away. *Patty is stalked by multiple characters that either want her dead or sealed away for her bloodline. Kilala has little to no issue to this as she was hunted for the tiara and not her bloodline. *Patty's left eye is covered through the first part of the story. *Kilala never exhibits the means of time travel where Patty does in Castle Mordan as well as Time Paradox. The world Patty lives in is called Pangaea and is formed by the worlds of the Princesses of Hearts from the past and the future. The story is in progress and can be found on both Fanfiction as well as Deviantart called Kingdom hearts Lost reason. Trivia There are numerous Easter Eggs found throughout Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. Majority of them giving ode to Indie horror games. Here are somes automatically given out by the authors of the Fanfiction and some hidden easter eggs found by some fans. *In the prologue, Patty is reading a volume of Kilala Princess. It is noted throughout the story that Kilala Princess has been rendered a popular shojo manga in the story. However, the irony of this is that the story says that Kilala was a real princess that lived. Another bit of irony is that Kilala Princess ''is currently out a print in reality after its license expired with Tokyopop. *The title Lost Reason was inspired by one of the authors of Lost Reason listening to a Japanese Rock & Roll band called Abingdon Boys School. The song the story is based off of is called Lost Reason. Strange as that sounds, the opening song in the prologue is instead Simple and Clean. *Patty, as well as Taisuke and Raymond, have their ages hiked in the American version of Lost Reason. The authors say that later on Patty will gain feelings for a young man around his 20s (This is revealed later to be Axel, as he looks to be in his 20s when he meets Patty). They felt this would not go well with the American audience so Patty was made 18 instead of 16. *The battle modes Patty dons have been censored as well. Her paint mode and thinner mode have her wearing a longer skirt and boots to her knees with black tights under neath. In the original version, Patty is depicted wearing a corset with a mini skirt and thigh high boots with black tights. *There are some references to certain indie horror games made on RPGmaker as well as other Indie horror games. Taisuke's story gives an ode to Mad Father, an indie survival horror game about young Aya Drevis rescuing her father when her home suddenly falls into a curse bestowed by her late mother. Tai's adopted family has the last name Drevis and Linus, his adopted father, owns a mini chainsaw. *The red rose on Patty's head is an ode to "IB," the survival horror indie game. Throughout Tai and Patty's adventure through the Castle, not all the relics they interact with will take them back in time, but the relics will come to life and attack them. Actually, Castle Mordan may count as a part of the Ode to "IB" due to the fact that it's actually a giant art gallery within an old castle affected by the time curse. *Patty Cornell's Wonderland dress is an ode to "Mad Father." The dress is a red version of the dress Aya Drevis wears in the survival Horror indie game. * The gimmick of Time Travel through Castle Mordan is derived from the story driven Indie RPGmaker game called "To the Moon". In that game, two scientist trying to fulfill a dying man's wish to go to the moon in his mind. When they travel through time, they interact with mementos linked to distant parts of the man's memory. Tai and Patty go through the same thing by interacting with the artifacts from different display rooms of different lost worlds, but to undo the future they grew up in. *In early designs of Patty, it shows that Patty and her family were meant to exist in the same era as Sora and the others. This idea was changed as it interfere with canon parts of the plot of the game series. *Patty originally was not meant to be a Princess. Instead she was meant to be a dancer traveling with her brother in a band of mercenaries called the Lunar mercenaries. *Patty and Taisuke were originally not cousins in early concepts. Confirmed by the Authors, they were suppose to be romantically matched, but this was changed as the head boss didn't want the main characters in love with each other, as it would be too similar to ''Kilala Princess. So they were made cousins. *Kingdom hearts Lost Reason's title went through different names before the final name was made. According to early concepts, the title had the following working titles: New Messiah, Benihime and the Angel's blade, and Kingdom Hearts Crystal Hearts. These titles were meant for Kingdom Hearts to have a crossover with Castlevania, but that was scrapped by the authors due to the dark nature the story would deeply portray. However, numerous easter eggs referring back to the early concept hint at this such as Tai and Angel's adventures in Tiana's world, where Tai actually says "What a horrible night to have a curse" after Naveen and Tiana are too late to change back in meeting with Lottie again. *Originally Patty was meant to hunt the princesses of hearts rather than meet them like Kilala. This was scrapped as it would not go will the audience reading the story. *The character name Benihime could be a name meant for Patty. However, some fans believe it was a name for Patty's ancestor Scarlett Edge, as her original title was Princess Scarlett. In Japanese, Benihime translates to Red Princess. *Patty and Raymond Cornell's names both are from Latin origin. Patty's name, Priscilla, means Ancient while Raymond's name means Protector. Her nickname won't be explained until later chapters. Their last name translates to Crow, which could correspond to their family's dark history as birds of dark feathers such as Ravens and crows may relate to bad omens. Patty's real name, Patricia, translates to "Lady", a term for respect in Cornell's culture. *The words spoke to Patty by the darkness within Patty's heart in Cinderella's world are based off of a story written by Janne Da Arc vocals Yasu called Another Story. The story is in Japanese, but has been translated online for all to read on spare time called papersnow. net. In a chapter of Another Story, with the girl fighting the Ice Queen, the Ice Queen's most notable words when translated is "No one loves me. I don't believe in love." (Note: The link no longer exist, so going there will be met with an available domain website). *Patty and Taisuke have moments in coming close to meeting Sora or the other Keyblade Masters. In Chapter 8, Taisuke leaves with his friend Angel a few moments before Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive. In Chapter 13, Patty leaves Snow Whites world a few moments before Aqua appears so the two never meet. In Chapter 15, Patty peeks into the room where Ventus appears in the world, but never interacts with him as she is too busy trying to find the spell caster that came through the home. It is unknown if Patty could sense Ventus or not, as she is implied to sense magic users. *One of the lines Patty says in Chapter 13 come from IB. “It’s… no… thing… no…thing’s… wrong…… Aha. What’s wrong? Whaat’s wrrooonnnggg? Ahahahaha, ehehehehehe…" These are lines from Mary, the main antagonist of the game IB. She says these lines after Gary discovers her secret and when Ib asks if she is alright. *In Chapter 10, Patty says a line from Mad father. "“Oh no! I’m going to get dragged away!" It's a line from Aya Drevis when a mysterious unseen figure grabs her and attempts to drag her away. * It is noted by Tai and hinted by other sources that Patty not only knows how to play the piano, but also loves playing the song "Carmen Overture". Carmen Overture is noted at different times of Lost Reason to symbolize on-coming danger. This is a reference to a recent Indie horror game called "Five Nights At Freddy's" by Scott Cawthon. In the game, if you run out of power before the night ends, Freddy will appear in the left doorway playing the song before he comes in and kills the player. Whenever that happens, the player has a moment of grace and is left in the mercy of the game's hands. Either the game will allow them to pass to the other night if they're close to 6am, or Freddy will come into the office and kill them. * In Chapter 97, the title of the Chapter is "UNDER:COVER". This is a reference to an arrangement album from TM Revolution's Takanori Nishikawa. The album is notorious of being awkward in appearance as the singer cross dresses and passes as a woman in the photos. In Chapter 97, Tai cross dresses as his cousin Patty to help Princess Anna save her sister Elsa from Trace and his men. * The Castle Oblivion saga gives a big ode to Corpse Party Bloodcovered Repeated Fear. Angel hurts her ankle much like Naomi and her friend Shalane acts like Seiko, minus the Sexual Harassment. * Another ode to Corpse Party is Betty's death. She gets launched at a window at high speed and dies on impact like Mayu by the hands of evil spirits. * There is an ode to a youtube gamer name Cry in the Castle Oblivion saga. After witnessing Betty's death, Edward meets Demyx and has the same conversation similar to what Cry said in the beginning of one of his videos, where he voices Yoshiki and Sachiko's sledgehammer puppet. * Hockey, Patty's friend and provider of her different dress designs, gives a bit of an ode to "Outlast", a survival horror game about a man heading to a dangerous asylum to expose a fake company for it's deception to the public eye. However, Hockey's lines are mostly odes to a gamer who played Outlast and said such lines. The Youtube Gamer's name is Markiplier. An example of Hockey saying one of the lines happens in Chapter 107, where Hockey is attacked by Larxene. In Markiplier's video, when Chris Walker attacks the player, Markiplier says the same thing, except it's less fathomable. * The scene where Patty walks in on Trace in the illusion world of Ice Cap is an ode to Go Go Nippon! Where the main character walks in on one of the characters who had finished with bathing themselves. * In Chapter 108, the title of the Chapter is called "The Keyblade Master's House". This is an ode to "The Witch's House". When Patty witnesses Trace running around in his mansion, she notices something off about him until her suspensions are confirmed when he escapes the house. * Trace's dog, Mr. Walker, is another Ode to Outlast as will as Markiplier. The dog's full name is Chris Walker, but shorten for Mr. Walker. In chapter 109, the chapter also gives an ode to Markiplier's comments on Chris Walker eating biscuits and gravy as well as loving a teddy bear. * Tai's full name gives tribute to the running themes in Kingdom Hearts. His full name is Taisuke Shu Umbra. Shu is the God of the Air, playing on the sky theme. His full name translates to "Lonely Shadow of the sky". This is a running theme of identity in the story. Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses